


enough

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dick's reflecting on the war and ron's a good listener, im a little uncertain about tenses but! i hope ive got them right, kinda angsty maybe?, set in points, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: It wasn’t much, but it was enough.





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: “Who were you with?” - Speirs x Winters
> 
> this is another pairing ive never written for before, so i hope i got them right!!
> 
> unbetad, and no disrespect intended! x

“Who were you with?”

“Huh?”

“Who were you- who was there, I mean. When it happened.” Ron inwardly cursed himself. He was butchering this, he was sure of it- talking things out had never really been his forte, after all. But he wanted to help, wanted to make this better in some way, and while he may have been the type to fuck or smoke or – most frequently – bottle away his problems, he knew that Dick was not.

“It was just me. The others they were… They were trailing behind.”  

“So nobody saw, huh?” Ron knew it was the wrong thing to say immediately after he’d said it, the redhead’s knuckles turning white as he gripped his glass of whiskey even harder. His leg had stopped shaking at least, returning instead to the gentle circling of other- sending ripples rolling quietly across the surface of the lake.

“Hey, I’m sorry, that was…” Ron sighed, unsure of what to say next. “Here,” he finally offered, reaching out towards the other’s hand. “Let me get that, you’ll smash it if you’re not careful.” Deft fingers gently pried the glass out from Dick’s hand, placing it next to him on the decking they were sat on.

Ron hadn’t been expecting to find anybody else when he’d wandered down to the shoreline for a little peace and quiet while he smoked; though if he had been, then Dick Winters was the one he was expecting least of all. He supposed he should have realised that the other hadn’t been up there with the rest of them in the hall that they’d all gathered in earlier that evening, but then again the smoke and noise had made it difficult to notice who was even present at all. Dick had been perched on the edge of the jetty, his bare feet dangling into the water below. He’d looked sad, and almost without thinking Ron found himself dropping down to sit beside him, tucking his knees up to his chest after deciding the water looked a little too cold for his liking.

It had been Dick who had broken the silence first.

_“I killed a boy.”_

Ron had just nodded wordlessly- entirely unsure of what to say or do but knowing that he wanted to help in some way or another.  

_“You… Can tell me about it, if you want to.”_

So Dick did.  

And now, as silence befell them once more, Ron found himself reaching out towards the other’s hand again. Not to remove any glasses, nor to stop him from biting his nails (something Ron had had to do earlier in the night- feeling almost foolish for how alike his mother he must have seemed in that moment), but to hold it; his fingers lacing tentatively between those of his major.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough.  

He felt a weight on his shoulder as Dick laid his head down upon it, soft bronze strands tickling his cheek. He resisted the urge to turn slightly, to press his lips against the other’s crown and to hold them there for as long as he needed to, whispering comforts against tawny curls that had grown a little long in the absence of good barbers (Liebgott was good, sure, but not without any scissors).  

He thought perhaps there might be time for that later, and wondered idly if Dick would let him.

But that didn’t matter, not now at least.  

All Dick had needed, right now, was this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> any more prompts? come on down! @gendryw4ters on tumblr!
> 
> much love <3


End file.
